User talk:4kant,6
/Arkìva Måsme attakéra Loviu? http://nation..com/wiki/Lovian_invasion_of_Burenia :o --OuWTB 09:58, ókùto 29, 2016 (UTC) :VOINA MÖT Î'EKUM TAKAVÍHKUM!!! :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:05, ókùto 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Njùkime Loviu? :o --OuWTB 08:05, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Klarût, ságo mykefötakavíhki så nemañì :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:17, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::T'anki qañtame iêk Lovitáale som ságo Bureniù :o --OuWTB 15:30, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Gùto. Görùm Síłepitipànu å legaliséri cá'i. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:08, ókùto 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Gùto :o --OuWTB 09:44, ókùto 31, 2016 (UTC) Vèlikłátkiqë https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burenia :o --OuWTB 10:28, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) : --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:58, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Ságo vèlikłátkiqë nú natsionálki zùraš Burenï? :o --OuWTB 15:20, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Klarût! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:29, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: --OuWTB 15:39, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) Ságom càttù :o --OuWTB 16:25, tsöxìtsíxë 6, 2016 (UTC) pégor is an irregular noun in Uškárdijålekt :o --OuWTB 06:48, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) :Klýxef, some nouns have such changes in the plural :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:31, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 14:02, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) K'en ságos càttù ién? :o --OuWTB 19:02, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) :Prÿñdiñìz kànim qâcunìz :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:08, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Zÿq :o --OuWTB 20:32, tsöxìtsíxë 8, 2016 (UTC) Nekànim càttù òwacyz :'( --OuWTB 14:25, tsöxìtsíxë 9, 2016 (UTC) Can I deduce from the fact that your name is "qytokant" that you only have four teeth? :o --OuWTB 15:03, tsöxìtsíxë 12, 2016 (UTC) :No, because "tooth" in my dijålekt is "kont" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:27, tsöxìtsíxë 13, 2016 (UTC) ::In Ankadijålekt both "kant" and "kont" may be used :o --OuWTB 13:45, tsöxìtsíxë 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:46, tsöxìtsíxë 13, 2016 (UTC) :::: :o --OwtbBot (talk) 13:47, tsöxìtsíxë 13, 2016 (UTC) Kànit prÿnwa tebàka matematíkolympiádis? :o --OuWTB 12:10, tsöxìtsíxë 21, 2016 (UTC) :Prÿnef càttù? :o --OuWTB 17:49, tsöxìtsíxë 22, 2016 (UTC) Så... Vär ságos-té? :o --OuWTB 13:10, dÿrdëmånad 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ságom í :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:18, dÿrdëmånad 1, 2016 (UTC) :: :o Måsteme reaktivéra Bureniu łit méra dhow :o --OuWTB 10:43, dÿrdëmånad 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:50, dÿrdëmånad 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 15:00, dÿrdëmånad 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Frnódňaz soth trejnù ÿ sołet qyto kaxwiñprofessorqë skandinavistíki :o --OuWTB 10:43, dÿrdëmånad 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:44, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::T'an åsji nítłidi älvdalsku :o --OuWTB 13:55, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Ma Älvdalskiprofessórqë? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:55, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Å, ságo norsky dhow :o --OuWTB 15:30, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:38, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Måstem skìkka skrìpsiu åmjum ÿ nú lèsat c'a :o --OuWTB 07:54, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2016 (UTC) I just wrote an angry letter to Wikia/Fandom. Try creating a new template and you'll see why. First they lock up MediaWiki and now this :'( --OuWTB 07:55, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2016 (UTC) : :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:49, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2016 (UTC) Fýrë vs. fyrë How is it possible that your dialect does not have an accent on a vowel where mine does? :o --OuWTB 14:41, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) :Because you randomly chose to write an accent there on a word which historically did not have a high tone :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:48, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Untrue :o The accent does have an implication if the word is prefixed :o Compare: Nekrÿf /nékry:f/ with nefýrë /nefýre:/ :o --OuWTB 14:49, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) :::T'à dijålekt ságo takavíhki :o --OuWTB 14:55, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::In that case it underwent a takavíhki accent shift under influence of certain other words :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:00, dÿrdëmånad 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just admit you made a mistake :o --OuWTB 07:33, dÿrdëmånad 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Just admit that yóu made a mistake :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:12, dÿrdëmånad 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I "invented" the word though :o --OuWTB 15:30, dÿrdëmånad 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::You did so wrongly though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:11, dÿrdëmånad 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::No :o This is a breekpunt for me though. If you can't accept your error, we no longer consider Uškárdijålekt to be a Burenian dijålekt, not even a takavíhki one :o --OuWTB 18:22, dÿrdëmånad 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Let's consider both forms wrong then :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:03, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Mayhaps Proto-Burenian had one more tone: "ȳ" :o --OuWTB 18:47, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::My phone doesn't seem to like that character :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:18, dÿrdëmånad 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :o You got a pretty takavíhki phone in that case :o It was a "y" with an elongation bar on top of it :o --OuWTB 12:45, dÿrdëmånad 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:57, dÿrdëmånad 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o You liking my pråpòsál? :o --OuWTB 11:20, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I consider it a possibility, though I believe that more research needs to be done to the tonal systems of the various Burenian dijålekts in order to accurately reconstruct the Proto-Burenian system :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:07, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Actually, I just realised that this tonal anomaly very conveniently occurs on a vowel which already behaves anomalously in both of our tonal systems. After all, ỳ and ŷ don't exist :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:00, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Klýxef :o "y" nema nasalisàtsiu :o --OuWTB 08:37, spëtxår 1, 2016 (UTC) Så... When you gonna make the demographics for your łátoskì? You still behind in the development :o --OuWTB 11:10, spëtxår 7, 2016 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 12:07, spëtxår 8, 2016 (UTC) It looks like America is once again pretty takavíhki :o --OuWTB 12:08, spëtxår 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yep... --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:24, spëtxår 9, 2016 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub#Real_Life_Meet-up_for_10th_Anniversary :o --OuWTB 10:03, ñàłtipki 30, 2016 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:20, ñàłtipki 31, 2016 (UTC) Är du död? :o --OuWTB 10:34, àprål 6, 2017 (UTC) :Ja, jag fick en fyrverkeripjäs i ansiktet :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:28, àprål 8, 2017 (UTC) :: :o Och nu lever du fortfarande? :o --OuWTB 12:38, àprål 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Jag tror att jag redan har svarat på den frågan :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:27, àprål 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Men... hur kan du svara om du är död? :o --OuWTB 17:17, àprål 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Det finns internet här i himlen :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:37, àprål 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Är du säker att det inte är helvetet? :o --OuWTB 09:28, àprål 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Det skulle jag nog ha märkt vid det här laget :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:42, àprål 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: :o --OuWTB 18:10, àprål 10, 2017 (UTC) :o :o --OuWTB 10:55, cësqì 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Does this mean anything? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:36, cësqì 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: :o --OuWTB 10:15, cësqì 13, 2017 (UTC) :::: Can I make my own wiki in a made up language? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:51, cësqì 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sure :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:53, cësqì 17, 2017 (UTC) Rules of the language What are the rules of Burenian? Is it related to any European languages? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:35, cësqì 12, 2017 (UTC) :Burenian is a (possibly) Eskimo-Aleut language with a Swedish superstrate :o The rules depend on the dijålekt :o --OuWTB 10:15, cësqì 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I can't really pronounce any of the words. I'll assume that the word 'mèzcinast' for instance, is pronounced as spelled? Is it a phonetic language? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:45, cësqì 14, 2017 (UTC) :::The language is almost entirely phonetic. For a phonology of the Ankélot'apcanska dijålekt, see: http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ooswesthoesbes/F%C3%B3noxl%C3%B4_ank%C3%A9lot%27apcanski. --OuWTB 08:07, cësqì 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can't pronounce that either, I think I'll leave. :O MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:11, cësqì 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:10, cësqì 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Are you running in the Lovian state elections? If so, where? Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 16:35, cësqì 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::No, I'm not. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:16, cësqì 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, thanks for replying. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 17:36, cësqì 15, 2017 (UTC) Audio Do you think the articles on the wiki could have audio, sort of like on Wikipedia? I think that if I get the pronunciation right, I could probably record some. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:17, cësqì 19, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Let me know if you record something, and I'll check it. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:23, cësqì 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I think I butchered the pronunciation, but here we go. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:31, cësqì 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Some things that stood out to me: :::*Ł is supposed to be /ɬ/, like this. :::*You used /x/ quite a few times where it should be /g/ or /c/. :::*You got the vowels wrong sometimes, particularly å and a and its variants. :::*You got the stress wrong too sometimes. It almost generally falls on the first syllable, unless there's a high-tone vowel elsewhere in the word (almost all words follow this rule, though there are a few exceptions). So it's 'Bu'renia, 'ka'xwyñyq, etc. :::*Where are the tones? :::Apart from that, well done. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, cësqì 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Tones?! Well, I'll have to try that again. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:13, cësqì 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yep, Burenian's tonal :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:24, cësqì 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Is that pitch-shifting or stress? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:49, cësqì 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Pitch-shifting, mainly, though tones have some influence on stress. See User:4kant,6/Fónoxlô#Prosodía for more information about stress and intonation. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:25, cësqì 23, 2017 (UTC) Is the tone always indicated by the mark on top of a vowel? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:57, cësqì 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:31, cësqì 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I tried again: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1TF4T6SnZqT. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:53, kuxkurÿ 1, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll just say Burenian's a hard language to pronounce for speakers of European languages :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:21, kuxkurÿ 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::It sounds takavíhki, so I think he nailed Uškárdijålekt :o --OuWTB 12:45, kuxkurÿ 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::He didn't though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:35, kuxkurÿ 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Then why don't you make a recording if you think you so much better than him? :o --OuWTB 16:53, kuxkurÿ 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I never said I was better, I only pointed out he was making mistakes :o Though the thought has struck my mind to make an attempt myself too, sometime :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:11, kuxkurÿ 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: :o I am rather familiar with your "sometime" though and it tends to mean "never" :P --OuWTB 18:37, kuxkurÿ 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: I maybe will have to make a recording in Kob. It seems easier to pronounce. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:57, kuxkurÿ 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::@Oos: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:03, kuxkurÿ 6, 2017 (UTC) But seriously though, Burenia is an incredibly difficult language to pronounce if you're used to English. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:05, kuxkurÿ 6, 2017 (UTC) :Burenian* is probably difficult for every non-native speaker, considering the grammar, pronunciation (tones, syllabic consonants etc.) and internal dialectual differences. --OuWTB 14:54, kuxkurÿ 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Fortunately my dijålekt doesn't have syllabic consonants :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:16, kuxkurÿ 7, 2017 (UTC) Raise the alarm http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Political_positions_of_Mark_Schlitz?diff=next&oldid=195794 MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:08, kuxkurÿ 18, 2017 (UTC) :Fortunately he won't get elected anyway :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:30, kuxkurÿ 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed, I think Burenians would hate it if Burenia became a Lovian state. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:59, kuxkurÿ 21, 2017 (UTC) I think we shud declare war with Leifsland, cuz they don't allow a Burenian province. Now nobody who wants to learn a non-takavíhki dijålekt can learn it that way :'( --OuWTB 07:21, dÿrdëmånad 4, 2017 (UTC) :Voina möt Leifsland --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:09, dÿrdëmånad 4, 2017 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTB 14:40, dÿrdëmånad 5, 2017 (UTC) This is a different universe to Leifsland, so a Burenian province can't exist. Unless you make up some 'interdimensional transport' rubbish like in Sliras. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:03, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2017 (UTC) :Wrong. Sliras is in another dimension. Burenia is located near the Aleutian Islands; Leifsland is located near Bouvet Island. --OuWTB 08:39, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, what I meant is Leifsland is not in the IWO universe, whereas Burenia is. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:15, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2017 (UTC) :::That has not been said yet. --OuWTB 13:15, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2017 (UTC)